Chico MAlo
by Naoko-eri
Summary: El la trataba mal y aun asi siempre estaria junto a el..o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba.. SAsUINO


Hola! Que tal se que talvez me odien por lo que voy a escribir pero es como yo veo que seria Ino, ya se que en la mayoría de los fics ella rechaza a Sasuke pero yo no lo veo asi T_T a mi se me hace que ella lo ama con locura y que haría cualquier pero cualquier cosa por bueno espero que lo disfruten las quiero mucho

**CHICO MALO**

El era simplemente el mas petulante, presumido, altanero y bien parecido ser que había existido, ni yo sabía exactamente por qué lo quería, siempre que me hacia esa pregunta venían a mí los recuerdos de mi niñez y ya estaba ahí yo detrás de el …. Es que no veía que no me convenía? Claro que lo sabia pero no me importaba nada más que estar con el, sabia me tomaba como su trapo de esos que levantas en las últimos circunstancias y a mi francamente no me importaba…yo me había conseguido ese trato yo era la que lo calentaba cuando el quería la que lo recogía cuando se pasaba de copas, en la que el lloro varias veces por todos sus problemas familiares… todos en la universidad pensaban que éramos novios pero ….. el nunca me considero eso cuando las chicas le preguntaban por su novia el siempre decía "no la necesito" y yo pues quedaba como su puta personal …. Creo que si era eso pero como me dolía que las otras chicas lo supieran… los chicos me valían ya que todos igual estaban detrás mío todos me prometían felicidad y todos me repetían "el no te merece" …. Pero como acabamos así? Todavía lo recuerdo…

Flash Back

No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Me había sorprendido dejando una de mis tantas cartas de amor en su casillero estaba acorralada.

Yo…. – Se acerco aun mas a mi … a mi rostro sonrió y se volvió a alejar.

Eres la capitana de las porristas no?.

Si .- Dije emocionada parecía que una pequeña de luz brillaba para mi yo era la mas popular él era el más popular tal vez por eso

Según los miembros de mi equipo… - Se puso a acariciar mi rostro… me sentí prácticamente en las nubes.- Eres lo mejor que hay por aquí… - Su mano siguió bajando llego a mi cintura y me apego más a su cuerpo. – te quieres divertir conmigo? – sabía exactamente a que iba su pregunta y no pude evitar bajar la cabeza que me había creido, además yo a diferencia de muchas de mis compañeras de bachillerato conservaba mi virginidad .. era obvio siempre detrás de Sasuke a quien más que él se la daría? Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando era capaz de eso por Sasuke?, pero debí hundirme un buen tiempo en mis pensamientos ya que Sasuke me soltó y se dio media vuelta.

Espera! . – No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Qué? – Tan frio como siempre me miraba con los brazos cruzados

Si me quiero divertir.. – Le dije agachando la cabeza. Entonces lo sentí otra vez el agarre de la cintura.

Entonces vamos. – Deslizo la otra mano por mis piernas y me cargo aunque yo sabía exactamente qué haríamos, lo vi como algo romántico como cuando el novio lleva a la novia en su primera noche… seria mi primera vez por lo menos se parecía en algo a lo que me había imaginado siempre

Adonde? .- Logre decir estaba peor que un tomate

Ya veraz.. – Llegamos al gimnasio me bajo – Sígueme- el abrió una puerta al fondo era donde guardaban el material deportivo el y yo como capitanes teníamos las llaves – Entra – obedecí y el cerro la puerta y le hecho llave por dentro encendió la luz los colchones estaban amontonados formando una cama alta. – Perfecto. – Le escuche decir, sentía como todo mi cuerpo palpitaba acaricie el colchón y voltee hacia donde el estaba…Sasuke había comenzado a desvestirse se había sacado ya la corbata e iba por la camisa

Iremos directo al grano?. – Dije algo desilusionada

Que esperabas? .- Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa. No asi no debía ser mi primera vez entonces recordé que a los hombres aunque suene sucio siempre los había exitado con mucha facilidad Sasuke era hombre no podía ser tan difícil.

Jugar.. – Dije mientras me acercaba a su pantalón desaprochandolo

Jugaremos entonces. – Genial! Lo había logrado, termine de desaprocharlo y sentí sus labios los labios de Sasuke besándome con gran pasión, con deseo, con violencia y con tal fuerza que termine recostada en unos segundos sobre los colchones, era una lucha por el control yo lo sujetaba con los dos brazos del cuello y el apoyaba los suyos al colchon, entonces nos separamos por la falta de aire, el se alejo entonces de mi rostro y me vio. – Tu aun llevas mucha ropa.. – Me abrió la camisa de un tiron dejando ver mi sosten morado. – Tenian razón si estas bien dotada . – Por suerte mi sosten se abria adelante sino me hubiera quedado sin mi sosten favorito mis senos se encontraban ahora al aire y el refregaba con desenfreno su rostro en ellos

Ahhh… Ahhh. – Se sentía tan bien no pude evitar comenzar a exitarme y mis piernas se abrazaron a su cintura… la sentí entonces la hombría de Sasuke, Estaba dura yo estaba con la falda de mi uniforme algo corta lo cierto es que estaba suspendida por la posición que había adoptado me preguntaba si Sasuke podría notar que estaba humeda por ese contacto tan intimo.

Te gusta Perra. – Dijo levanto su rostro y ahora manoseaba mis senos, los estrujaba con ambas manos.

Ahhh ahhh. – Yo solo me movia debajo de el, era el movimiento que el causaba o talvez era instinto? Nunca lo sabre

Si te gusta perra. – Bajo de nuevo su rostro y empezó a succionarlos de a uno tomandose su tiempo disfruntandome por asi decirlo, yo me moria de ganas por decirle que a el también le estaba gustando su entrepierna lo delataba ahora estaba mas grande y hasta latia. – Que buena estas….con razón te dedicaban pajas…..te digo un secreto? .- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro sin dejar de tocarme los senos. – Yo me las hacia pensando en tu trasero… pero tus senos tampoco estan mal. – Sin decir mas se alejo solto el agarre de mis piernas y me giro. – Levantallo – Obedeci tenia una de las mejores vistas de mi trasero entonces sentí sus dos manos me bajaban mi braga una vez abajo empezó con una mano acariarme, su mano estaba en la "raya" bajaba y subia ahora yo notaba como exparcia mi humedad, y con la otra mano… me dio curiosidad que hacia con la otra mano asi que me gire y lo vi ahí masturbándose… debo decir que me dio algo de pena.

Ahhh… Sasuke.

Que quieres perra?

Dejame hacerlo a mi… - Entonces me levante y quedamos los dos de roddillas uno frente a otro… primero lo bese y mientras lo hacia recorrimos mas la medio entonces mis manos que se encontraban en su cuello mientras acaraciaba mis tracero ahora apretujándole, Baje una hasta su entre pierna mi primera reacción… fue asustarme mis amigas siempre hablaban de mientras mas grande mejor… pero ESO talvez podría llegar a lastimarme, lo maseje pero luego sentí que falta espacio asi que opte por liberarlo mientras lo seguía besando, subia y bajaba mi mano se encargaba de mantenerlo recto…, entonces se calentó aun mas, y en la siguiente subida y bajada sentí un liquito extraño en mi mano.

Eres buena… - Dijo el mientras se le salía un gemido por lo ultimo. – Si eres buena Ino .- Era la primera vez que me decía de mi nombre desde que entramos a ese maldito gimnacio me invadió la felicidad. Entonces me recostó sabia que el momento se acercaba volvi a abrazarlo con mi piernas mientras nos besábamos y sus manos se opucuban de que no cayera sobre mi. – Lista?

Si. – Le dije y sentí como entraba, lo hacia lento no entendía por que si el al principio quería ir directo al grano, pero Sali de mis pensamientos cuando sentí una fuerte punzada , ahí se iba mi virginidad creo que el lo noto por que me beso con mucha fuerza. – No eres una perra cualquiera.. – Dijo mientras terminaba de entrar empezó con el movimiento me dolia no podía negarlo pero conforme aumentaba el ritmo me llegaba a gustar mas y mas y se lo hize saber. – Ahhh… Sasuke!. … Ahhh … Mas…. – Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y empezó embestidas profundas y muy rapidas

Ahhh… Ino…eres tan estrecha… tan humeda…. Perfecta…- El y yo no dejábamos de gemir entonces sentí sentí como vaciaba en mi se disponía a salir de mi pero yo quería mas logre que nos voltereamos y empeze a embestirme yo sola.. sentada encima de el

Mas … mas…. – Decia mientras el sudor recorría mi cuerpo cubierto solo con la falda, el me sostuvo ahora de la cintura y me ayudaba.

Ahh… sigue … sigue….lo vamos a lograr… - y lo logramos otra vez los dos entonces me recosté sobre el y su miembro salió de mi.

Ino…

Sasuke?. – Lo mire entonces y su mirada fría había vuelto me desilucione lo admite

Esto..

No significa nada ya lo se – ya sabia a donde quería llegar

No! Desde hoy eres mia entendiste!. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba y me agarraba con fuerza el brazo.

Sasuke me lastimas. – ME lastimaba y mucho donde había quedado el Sasuke de hace cinco minutos se veía tan humano

Dilo!- Me tironeo

Siempre fui solo tuya ahí tu prueba!. – Le dije mientras le apuntaba la mancha de sangre, sentí entonces como me abrazaba.

Te advierto que si no cumples.. – Bajo mas el tono de su voz. – Me la pagaras- Dijo en tono de amenaza me dio algo de miedo

Fin Flash Back

Desde entonces yo permaneci aun mas cerca de el y cuando un chico se me acercaba el tiraba con fuerza su casillero, dándome a entender que tenia cinco segundos para dejar de hablar con el. En cuanto me idependize el venia todas las noches no hablábamos solo lo hacíamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, otros días llegaba llorando me abrazaba y se acurrucaba entre mis senos, yo quería decirle algo y el me hacia callar y me decía que no lo arruine. Pero cuando alguna chica lo invitaba a salir les aceptaba Sakura, Karin por ejemplo y luego de su cita venia conmigo y me decía que me pusiera en diferentes posiciones que ellas le habían enseñado… Me dejaba mas que claro que yo no era la única con la que tenia relaciones….Ya estaba acostumbrada a esta forma de vida si se le podía decir vida.

Toda cambio esta mañana… mierda no habíamos usado protección la ultima semana por los gastos que los teníamos debido a nuestras tesis, en unos meses seria doctora, en unos meses se me notaria la pansa…mierda… vomitaba casi a diario y para colmo no podía decírselo el maldito se fue de viaje dos semanas, con su hermano Itachi, Yo estaba haciendo mi tesis junto con mi mejor amigo Shikamaru quien había notado mi malestar…y ahora se aparecido con estos malditos test todos positivos, mierda

Ino estas bien? .- Me pregunta afuera del baño

Que? A si estoy bien.- Dije mientras tiraba todo a la basura

Que salió?. – En eso abri la puerta vi su rostro estaba muy preocupado por mi

Positivo Shika…- no pude evitarlo se me derramaron las lagrimas.

Es de Sasuke cierto?

Si…que hare Shika! El maldito nunca me quizo, mierda mierda, por que no pensé en las consecuencias

Ino… talvez esto es para que por fin te separes de el…

Talvez- ME arrodille ahí donde estaba mientras golpeaba el suelo y lloraba

Ino, yo me hare cargo. – Dijo mientras me acaricio el rostro

No quiero abortar!. – Grite

No me refería a eso… Ino. – Shika entonces me hizo parar y el era ahora el que se arrodillaba. – Casate conmigo..- lo mire con los ojos como platos.. mierda estuve tan enamorada de Sasuke que nunca me percate de los verdaderos sentimientos de Shika

Shika yo…. –

Ino yo te tratare como mereces

Esta bien Shika. – Le dije dedicándole una tierna sonrisa de un momento a otro Shika estaba en el suelo en que momento había llegado Sasuke? No tengo la menor idea pero estaba ahí muy furioso parado ahora donde estaba Shika

Te lo adverti maldito! Miles de veces! ALEJATE! De INO!. – Estaba respirando bruscamente me estaba asustando lo mire y luego a Shika supe lo que tenia que hacer

Sueltame!. – Dije mientras el me sujetaba del brazo mi intento por ir con Shika había sido un fracaso

Piensas irte con el PERRA!. – Talvez eran las hormonas actuando pero no pude evitarlo le di una cachetada con el brazo libre, pero fue envano no me solto

Escuchame si aquí alguien es un PERRO! Eres tu! Yo siempre te fui fiel yo nunca tuve ojos para otro hombre encambio tu.! – Le grite y mire con desprecio mientras forcejeaba otra vez inutil no me solto

Dime es cierto!

Que es cierto?

Lo que escuche!. –

No se que diablos escuchaste. – Seguia forcejeando pero sin resultados

Estas embarazada!

Si! Pero a ti que putas de importa no creo que por un hijo vayas a cambiar verdad! Por que no te vas con tus otras PUTAS y me dejas tranquila yo le criare.

Con mi ayuda. – Shika estaba ahora de pie con una mejilla amoratada

Escuchame escoria si aprecias tu vida lárgate!. – Sabia que Sasuke no estaba jugando el siempre caminaba con un arma por su seguridad después de todo era rico.

Shika por favor. – Dije dedicándole una sonrisa. – Yo podre con el

Me quedare. – Vi como Sasuke se disponía a sacar el arma

No! Vete! Yo me meti en esto sola y debo salir de igual manera vete! Por favor. – Le dije casi en ruego vi como Shika hacia puños pero finalmente salió

Estare afuera… no me pidas ir mas lejos no podría.

Esta bien. – Le dedique otra sonrisa, y lo vi como salió Sasuke por fin me solto. – Eres un imbesil! Mira como me has dejado el bra… - No pude terminar los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre mi me besaban con fuerza mierda no pude evitar corresponderlo

ME amas a mi… no puedes vivir sin mi por que putas te querías casar con el! – De nuevo me agarraba con fuerza

Por que putas! Te parece poco como me tratas! Dime…. Ahora no soy solo yo Sasuke.. no puedo permitir. – Me abraze el vientre. Sasuke me vio y me solto se arrodillo y me abraza de manera mas suave y tierna

Casemonos… - Dijo sin si quiera mirarme

No es algo tan fácil sabes? El matrimonio es algo muy hermoso como para que tu lo arruines

Te ibas a casar con ese imbesil .- Dijo en ese tono tranquilo

Ese imbesil seria el marido perfecto

Por que?. – dijo note como se sonrio

Por que … para empezar nunca me seria infiel..

Tu sabes que las otras no significan nada que tu eres mi favorita

En un matrimonio no hay otras!

Me basta contigo… solo lo hacia por …

Por que?

Por no verme tan muerto por ti como estoy… como he estado desde el bachillerato

Sasuke…

Ino…te amo…. No necesito de nadie mas, bueno este bebé es otra cosa. – Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos no lo podía creer.

Lo mire a los ojos lo bese…. Y bueno lo hicimos pero esta vez fue conociendo por primera vez el amor que sentía el por mi… Sasuke quedo dormido al verlo tan tranquilo me acorde de Shika! O nooo cuanto tiempo habrá estado afuera y como se lo explicaría Sali.. y me encontré con una nota y sobre la nota la cajita del anillo.

"Deduje que no saldrías cuando ya no escuche gritos asi que me fui, se que al único que podras amar es a el…. Aunque me duela no puedo hacer nada Te amo Ino nunca lo olvides yo siempre estarea aquí como tu amigo y si alguna vez lo dispones como tu amante" .- no pude evitar sonreir .- "suerte con Sasuke solo recuerda que yo también se peliar… y que si el te lastima puedes contar conmigo para romper su cara….quedate con la sortija es tuya la compre pensando en ti

HASTA PRONTO". – Shika era simplemente… el por que no me habre enamorado de el.. nunca lo sabre, recogi la nota y la sortija y entre Sasuke ya estaba levantado y me miraba sonriendo yo corri a abrazarlo

FIN


End file.
